I cant believe its finally happened
by MugglebornGleek4life
Summary: Joe Gray was a handsom Prince, Lilly was a poor pesant, Joe didnt want to have an arranged marraige so he ran away. His parents sent out a search party. what happens when he runs into lilly and finally finds his one true love. its mostly Loe Niley O/C
1. opener

I have an idea but I don't know what you will think so please tell me

**They live two separate lives**

Shows Joe reading a document

And Lilly cleaning a small hut

**They thought their lives were going perfect**

"Can you please clean my room for me??" Joe asked

" Mother can you pass the corn?"

**But what happens when Joe's life falls apart?**

Shows Joe grabbing his bag and pushing it out the window

"I will never have an arranged marriage!"

**And he meets the love of his life by accident**

Joe bumps into a peasant

"Oh I am so sorry."

"No its fine"

They gazed into each other's eyes

**How will his lies affect them?**

"Lilly I wanted to tell you."

"If you wanted too why didn't you?

Good-bye Joe. Shows Joe glancing out his window

In sorrow and Lilly crying.

Joe Jonas as Joe Gray

Shows Joe looking out his window

**Emily Osment as Lilly Trescott**

Lilly getting fit for a dress

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

"Hi im Miley" she said Smiling at a boy

**Demi Lovato as Charlotte**

"We are to be wed as soon as we can"

**Nick Jonas as Nick Gray**

"Dude we have to find Joe"

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Gray**

"JOE!" where is he?

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

"Nick I cant be married to you I love another"

Glancing at another

**Mitchell Musso as Oliver**

"Hey im Smokin Oken"

A girl is giggling

**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie **

"Lilly who is that?" shows her pointing at someone

Staring in:

I cant believe it happened


	2. Chapter 1

Ok I like how a few minutes after I put up the intro I got a lot of responses so here is the first chapter of I cant believe its finally happened.

**Note: I do not own any Hannah Montana, Camp Rock, Disney Channel stars (I wish though)**

**In Gray Castle**

"Not good. No, NO NO NO!" Joe yelled throwing documents everywhere.

"Everything is wrong you can't do this to me!" He yelled running down the stairs toward his dads study.

"Dad!" he demanded knocking on the office door

"Come in Joe."

Joe opened the door quietly and peeked inside. He saw his brother Kevin, King Joshua, Prince Jake, and his father.

"Can I help you with something Joe?"

"Umm," he began to feel very scared. How could he possibly yell at him with all of these people looking at him." I was just wondering if I could go into the market today to grab some new shoes."

His father King Paul glanced at his son with questioning eyes knowing his son wanted to yell at him for sending him the document that he must sign in order to be the heir to the thrown. He stood up smiling and glanced and the King.

"Of course you can go, as long as you take Princess Charlotte with you." He said pointing towards the direction of the corner.

Joe looked towards the direction of his father's hand and saw a young women sitting in the corner looking at Joe with weary eyes as if begging him to take her along with him.

"Fine father I will take her with me, however I would like to wear peasant clothes so we will fit in and not stand out."

Joe knew his father might object if it was just the two of them in the room but now he has witnesses.

"Well father may we?"

King Paul glanced over at King Joshua who nodded and looked at Joe.

" I will allow you to take my daughter and wear peasant clothes as long as you take care of her."

"I will make sure no harm comes to her sir."

"Thank you. You may leave now."

Charlotte got up and walked over to where Joe was standing and they walked out the door together. "Where will we get the peasant clothes?"

"Servants." He mumbled.

He walked over and handed her the clothes. "You can change up there I will change right here."

It took him about 10 minutes to get ready. 20 minutes later she still hasn't came down. His patience was wearing thin.

"Charlotte are you coming or not?"

She walked down the stairs looking exactly like a servant.

"Im ready lets go."

He grabbed her hand and they walked out the door towards the market. They were silent until they hit the town.

"Joe what did you really want to talk to your dad about?"

He glanced over at her and looked down.

"He wanted me to be the heir for the kingdom and just skip Kevin which I think is stupid."

"Oh well that makes sense. Look Joe shoes!"

She dragged Joe over to a little hut.

"Can we go in?"

He really didn't want to go shopping with her and especially didn't want to go into that store.

"How about this we meet in the center of the market in 30 minutes, so I can go where I want to."

"Deal see you in 30 minutes."

Damn it worked Joe thought

'He is perfect' Charlotte thought.

Joe walked around for about 20 minutes.

I better head back so Charlotte doesn't tell her daddy on me. As he was heading back he ran into a peasant. She dropped everything in her hands.

"Oh I am so sorry let me help you with those." He bent down and began to help her pick up her things.

"No don't worry about it, it was my fault." She looked up as he began handing her, her things. They stared into each other's eyes for 5 minutes. ' Her eyes are beautiful.'

'He looks amazing, I love his eyes.'

Finally Joe decided to break the eye contact and hand her the rest of her stuff.

"Im Joe." He said as he held out his hand.

"Im Lilly." she said as she grabbed his hand. As they shook a spark went up both of their arms. Lilly was the first to let go.

"I don't think I have ever met you?" she said

"Oh well I am just visiting the market. And you?"

" Oh well I live over there." She said pointing to a small little hut far off.

"I live there with my two sisters Maddie and Miley."

"So you were the only one who wasn't born with a M at the begging of your name?"

"Well my middle name is Marie." She began blushing 'I cant believe I told him that and I just barely met him. He was laughing at her embarrassment.

"Well if it makes you fell any better my middle name is Adam."

She glanced up at him

"Yah it does. So where do you li.." she was cut off by a horse walking by with the King and a peasant on it.

"Joseph Adam Gray!! I thought I told you not to leave her off by herself?"

"Sorry father."

Lilly glanced at Joe wondering why he wasn't bowing. Then the thought hit her, she was talking to the prince Joe.

"Lets go Joseph time to go home." The king said as he rode off. All Lilly could hear from the girl on the horse was ' I think we would be perfect together'

She knew already that he was setting Joe up on an arranged marriage. Joe turned towards Lilly. " I will see you again no matter what. It was a pleasure meeting you Lilly." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Lilly was left in shock. 'What just happened' she asked herself

**Ok so I am going to end it here. I hope you enjoy the 1****st**** chapter I worked really hard on it lol it was really fun to make so I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think review please. If I get 5 reviews I will update really soon I promise. You are all amazing. ~Joe-Jonas-Luver**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all I really enjoyed writing the first chapter. So here is the 2****nd**** one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Channel stars in this story just the plot.**

She knew already that he was setting Joe up on an arranged marriage. Joe turned towards Lilly. " I will see you again no matter what. It was a pleasure meeting you Lilly." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Lilly was left in shock. 'What just happened' she asked herself

Joe glanced out his window thinking silently about Lilly. 'What is she going to say about knowing I am the prince? Maybe if I see her again I can talk her into thinking I am a servant for the palace. Yah that's what ill do.'

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Joe yelled. He turned around to see Gabriella the maid walk into the room.

"Sir your father asked me to come and get you."

"Thank you Gabriella. Hey can you do something for me?"

"Yes sir." Joe ran over to his desk and wrote a letter to Joe explaining to her about how he works in the kitchen and the reason he couldn't bring it to her and explain it himself.

"Can you please go into the village and find a young women named Lilly Trescott and give this to her." He said handing the note to her.

"Of course Sir." She said bowing as she began to leave the room.

"Wait!"

"Yes sir?"

"Please don't let her know that I am the prince. I am a kitchen help for all she knows."

"Of course sir."

She backed out of the room as Joe headed to his fathers office. He walked into his office without knocking and looked around. His mother, brothers, King Joshua, and Princess Charlotte were sitting around looking giddy.

"Dad you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Joseph we have wonderful news for you. We have found you a wife."

"What! NO I thought I told you that I would not have an arranged marriage!"

"But Joseph we decided since you two got along you and Charlotte would make a great man and wife."

Joe looked over at Charlotte who smiled at Joe. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"We are to be wed as soon as we can." She exclaimed. Joe ripped his arm out of Charlottes grip.

"No! Dad I cant marry her I lov…"He stopped. He couldn't tell his dad about Lilly she was a peasant and he would never agree.

"What were you going to say Joe?"

"Nothing father. I am going to go up to my quarters now."

"Have a nice sleep sweetie." Charlotte and Denise said at the same time. Joe just waved and walked back up to his room.

How can I possibly be with Lilly now? I like her a lot I want to be around her as much as I can, but there never going to allow me to be with a peasant. There is only one thing to do. Run away. He grabbed most of his things and threw them into a bag and pushing it out the window. Before he left he glanced around once more.

"I will never have an arranged marriage." With that he jumped out the window.

Lilly

After they took off with Joe, Lilly ran home to tell her sisters what happened to her.

"MILEY, MADDIE! Come here quick."

Maddie and Miley came running as soon as they heard lily yelling.

"What is it? What happened?"

"You will never guess what just happened to me."

"Umm Ryan decided to ask you out again?"

"No. Wait how do you know about that?"

"No comment. So what happened." They yelled at her.

"I met this guy in the market, and we were having an amazing time until the King came up to us."

She stopped and glanced at her sister's expressions.

"What happened?" Miley asked

"He told Joe… oh his name was Joe, to follow him and go home. So after that a girl said we will be perfect together."

"Wait what?" Maddie asked

"Keep up." Miley yelled

"Anyway after that he turned towards me and kissed my hand and said we will see each other again I promise, or something like that. I never felt this way about a boy before. I was nervous, scared, butterflies in my stomach. I was weird. Miley and Maddie looked at each other and looked back at lilly and yelled

"YOUR IN LOVE!!"

**I hope you all liked it. It was fun to write please review and hope you enjoy it I was sad writing this because I missed Thanksgiving dinner with my family so yah. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I will update sooner!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while tons of schoolwork and uhh I hate being a junior to much homework lol sorry haha. Thank you so much all my wonderful reviewers. Well any way MERRY CHRISTMAS or HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Disney owns lol but I do wish I did.**

"_Anyway after that he turned towards me and kissed my hand and said we will see each other again I promise, or something like that. I never felt this way about a boy before. I was nervous, scared, butterflies in my stomach. I was weird. Miley and Maddie looked at each other and looked back at Lilly and yelled_

"_YOUR IN LOVE!!"_

Joe glanced over his shoulder wondering how long it will take for his dad to find out he was missing. 'He never cared about me' Joe thought. Joe was changing behind a pile of hay so he could blend in. 'Now all I have to do is find out where Lilly lives and everything should be good' he thought to himself. So he left his other clothes and left towards the village to find Lilly.

Lilly sat up thinking about the letter Joe sent. It was explaining about how he works in the kitchen and he is a favored by the king and does not want him to leave. He also explained about how he couldn't tell her in person. Some random girl named Gabriella came up to her house and hand it to her. Now Miley and Maddie were making fun of her because of Joe.

"LILLY!!" Maddie screeched. " You have a visitor. And he's really cute" Miley added in.

I quickly jumped out of bed and walked towards the door. Shocked she glanced in the room and saw sitting on her mothers couch, was no one other than the man she has been dreaming about for days. He turned around and saw Lilly come into the room. Like a gentlemen he was he stood up when she entered.

"Joe. Its great to see you again but what on earth are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away from you, I missed seeing your face, and I had no where else to go. I decided to not work for the king any longer."

"I am so sorry." She walked over and gave him a huge hug.

Lilly was shocked by her own actions. 'Why would anyone want to not work in the palace. He must have a good reason' she thought.

"Why don't you stay here we have an extra bed." Maddie piped in.

Lilly was beginning to blush crazy because her sister came into the room, while she was hugging him. She quickly jumped away from Joe. Joe was smiling.

" I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Non sense, our mom wouldn't mid."

"If its ok with Lilly."

They all glanced at Lilly for her approval.

"Of course its ok." 'This will be interesting.' Lilly thought.

Kevin's P.O.V

Dad just dropped the news on Joseph that he was being forced to marry Charlotte. I would hate to be Joe. I left the room to go check on how Joseph felt about this situation. **Knock, Knock**

"Hey Joe its Kevin can I talk to you?"

~Silence~

"Joe hey please opens the door."

Regular P.O.V

Kevin tried the door and it opened. He glanced around and there was no sign or Joe anywhere. He walked over to the window to close it when he saw a sheet chain going down the wall. He glanced down at the desk to see if he left a note. All it said was goodbye, I will miss you brothers.

Kevin ran down to his fathers study and walked in on Charlotte talking with his father and Nick. Paul saw something in his eyes.

"Kevin what's wrong?"

"Dad Joe…Joe."

"What about Joe?" his voice grew as he stood up

"He ran away, he's gone."

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT!"

He ran over towards Joe's room and saw the note.

"Guards! Guards!"

The guards ran over to the king and waited for their orders.

" I need you to take your men and find my son no matter what I want you to find JOE!!"

With that the soldiers ran back towards the village looking for Joe.

With Joe and Lilly,

Joe finished setting up his stuff in the room opposite of Lilly. He kept stealing glances at Lilly when she wasn't looking. He couldn't help himself he never felt nervous around a girl before this.

"Joe its time for dinner." Miley yelled.

Joe walked himself into the room and has a seat down next to Lilly. He glanced over at her and saw her blush a little when Maddie looked at her. A few minutes later a man walked through the door.

"DADDY!" all three girls yelled. Joe sat there not knowing what to do.

"How are my girls." He gave each of them a hug and glanced curiously at Joe.

"Dad this is Joe, he is staying with us for a while he has no where else to go an mom said it was ok." He glanced over at Joe and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Joe im Marco."

Joe stood up and shook his hand.

"You too sir."

Then Leah (their mother) came in with a pot of stew. She set it on the table and looked at Joe.

"Hello im Leah." She said

Marco glanced at his daughters, who put bread in their mouth smiling at each other,

"Im Joe. Joe Stratford."

They sat down at the table.

"Pleasure to meet you Joe."

"Mom Joes staying with us is that ok?" Lilly asked looking up at her mother.

'She so beautiful' Joe thought when he snuck a glance at her.

"Of course its ok."

They sat down as Marco did a pray and they began eating.

" Any thing new daddy?" Miley asked.

"Well from what I've heard Prince Joseph ran away."

Joe spit out his water and coughed on his food.

"Lilly looked over at him scared.

"Are you ok dear?" Leah asked

"Yah fine I was just startled." He said.

After the dinner was over they all retired to sleep.

"Lilly. Can you come here?" Joe whispered.

She walked over and looked at him questionably.

"What?"

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She began blushing badly.

"What was that for?"

"Giving me a place to stay."

She turned and walked into her room, she shared with her sisters.

"Lilly and Joe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage…

"Shut up." Lilly said glancing out the window.

'How did my life become so perfect?'

**Ok so I am going to end here lol im sorry. This is the longest I wrote. If I get some reviews before Christmas then I will update on Christmas lol so I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review thank you. You all are amazing.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank all of my readers i cant believe alot of you like this story so i updated it. i will try to update marked....after I re-read the books. haha so heres part 4 so please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Disney owns lol but I do wish I did.**

"_What was that for?"_

"_Giving me a place to stay."_

_She turned and walked into her room, she shared with her sisters._

"_Lilly and Joe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage…_

"_Shut up." Lilly said glancing out the window._

'_How did my life become so perfect?'_

Lilly sat down on her window and began to wonder if this was real.

"Hey Miley are you awake?"

"Yah what do you need Lilly?"

"Do you think there is something different about Joe?"

" No he is just a normal boy that YOU fell in love with. Now go to bed." Lilly laied down on her side waiting for sleep to take over. 'Maybe I am in love with Joe'

-At Grey Castle-

Kevin and Nick was paceing back and forth wondering where their brother and if he is ok.

"I cant just wait for the guards they take way to long!" Nick exclaimed to Kevin

"I couldnt agree more. Wait until morning and we will sneak out of the castle and go find Joe ourselves. I know i shouldnt want to because i can become king but he is my baby brother and i cant have hime missing. We will borrow some clothes and set off." Nick got up and grabbed Kevin into a death hug.

*NEXT MORNING*

Lilly awoke to birds chirping. She walked out of her bedroom in her pajamas and noticed Joe laying on the floor. She silently walked up to him to attempt scareing him. As soon as she got close enough Joe turned around and grabbed her leg making her scream.

"Joe that was soooo not funny!" Slapping him on the arm as he shakes with laughter.

" I thought it was pretty funny. as much as you are."

"Ok that was so chessy. So what do you want to do today?"

" Lets go outside and lay down or go to the creek or or or go swimming." Joe said jumping up and down.

Lilly looked at Joe and laughed. "No more sugar in the morning for you "

Joe stopped and glared at Lilly. He suddenly ran up and grabbed her into his arms and as he was about to kiss her the door knocked. "UGH!" Lilly exclaimed she walked slowly over to the door and opened it.

"Can i help you?"

"Hi my name is kevin and this is my brother Nick. We were wondering if you have seen our brother Joe?"

Joe slowly walked around to the door as Lilly looked confused.

"Joe thank god you are alright.! Dude listen you have to come back with us dad sent the "people" after you."

"I dont want to leave. I want to stay here."

"Joe you have to come with us!"

"Ok i am so confused" Lilly said.

Joe saw the guards walking up to the house. Scared Joe pulled Lilly aside.

"Lilly remember no matter what happens i will always love you!" He reached in and grabbed her.

"Joseph Adam Grey there you are!" Exclaimed Joshua the head of the guard. He glanced at Kevin and Nick and shuck his head.

"Joe your fater has been looking for you everywhere. you must return with us now.

Miley and Maddie cam eout at were staring at the scene going on in front of them. "Whats going on?" Miley asked staring at Nick. As Maddie was staring at Kevin.

After the akward scilence Joshua was the one who decicded to answer. " Joseph is the prince who ran away from the castle."

Lillys eyes grew. She stared at Joe. "Is this true?"

"...."

"Joe answer me. Is this true?"

"...yes...."

"what?

"Yes."

" Why didnt you tell me? How could you lie to me?"

"Lilly I wanted to tell you."

"If you wanted too why didn't you?

" I couldnt becuase then i would have to leave. and i would have lost you."

"Well lying to me is.......Well Joe you did want you didnt want to do you just lost me. Get out of here." She yelled with tears in her eyes. Joe began to leave but stopped and glacned at Lilly.

"Lilly..."

"GO NOW JOE. I never want to see you again!"

Joe then took off towards the carriage. Lilly ran towards her bedroom crying her eyes out.

"JOSEPH ADAM GREY WHERE THE H-E- DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled his father.

"It dosent matter anymore I am done. I will marry Charlotte." He answered.

Kevin and Nick looked at each other scared.

"Great! I will set up the arrangements." His father took off towards the study. Kevin and Joe ran up to Joe

"Dude what about Lilly? You 2 are perfect."

"Its dosent matter she dosent want me anymore." Joe left after his father.

"We need to do something about this." Nick exclaimed.

"Lets talk to Lillys sisters."

**Ok so I am going to end here lol im I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review thank you. You all are amazing. and i will update sooner after my ROTC annual inspection thank you all so Much!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
